micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Huro-Atlantica Gov
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Micronations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyng Fyrst (Talk) 19:14, January 30, 2011 Alliance Under behalf of Galacia, I, King Anonymous, propose an alliance or diplomatic relationship of such with Asermia. Please reply on my talk page ASAP. Thank you for your time. His Majesty, King Anonymous of 'The Royal Kingdom of Galacia'' ''Galacia is proud to have an alliance with such a marvelous nation of Asermia. Thank you! I have added you as an ally with Galacia on Galacia's official page. You can check it out if you like...!'' Re: Anyone there? Greetings, Sir. Yes, there is somebody there; I am Michael II. Is there anything I can help you with? I will gladly help with editing a few pages, or is there something else you have in mind? Please reply! :) Grummia 00:24, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Dear Sir, It has caught my attention that you claim much of North America, as well as the Corn Belt, and the British Isles. These claims conflict with Grum's Embassy in Dængiexx, Indiana, as well as The Great Kingdom of Domus Surrounded by England. Also, your claims also conflict with those of Molossia and Sealand, two micronations that most people respect. Please renounce your claims in these areas, so that we don't get into any squabbles. Thank you for your time. Sincerely, Michael II Grummia 20:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ... Sir, The Democracy has decided that you shall be barred from diplomatic relations with us. Any militant act on Grummian or Hoosier soil will cause the nation to retaliate, but Grum maintains its neutrality. We shall never kneel before you. Grummia 22:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ownership I never saw the map of Asermia before I asked for an alliance with your nation. I must say that what you claim to be in the name of Asermia covers the territory of Galacia. It is a simple, small area, however I will not let this go unnoticed. This is Galacia's land, and I must insist that you remove Asermia's legislation from here. I hope that we can still have a prosperous relation diplomatically, but if you do not comply, I will be forced to take away the relation. His Majesty, King Anonymous of ''The Royal Kingdom of Galacia. Simply knowing that Asermia is out of Galacia is enough. The territory is small, and will not make a difference on your maps. I've heard that Grum is no longer an ally. Why is that? Have you told Grum that? I see... Re: ECRAB Billy doesn't go on this wiki any more, but I can get you in contact with him. I don't go on this wiki much either, so it would be appreciated if you made further contact with me through email or, if you have Skype, add me at the Skype name ouch.jars. Jeremy Oakes, guy from Dranoria 08:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Land Claims Dear Sir, Your land claims encompassing the British Isles have not gone unnoticed by many micronations. One of which, my own, the Great Kingdom of Domus, has taken offence to your arrogant and ill researched land claims. Please remove your claims around the Great Kingdom of Domus, or, there will be sanctions placed against you. Faithfully, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 23:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) 'WHAT?! I don't know who did that, but I did not personally delete you from my relations list. I will change it back. The Awesome X! 17:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply We really my nation has moved to the .org Microwiki, if you move you nation there then you would get more regonision... Baron William (Future King of New Anglia) Territory Thank you for unclaiming Grum. I hope we are on good terms now, considering you say I am allied with you. Hopefully, we can work together if there are ever any more problems. Sanctions on your nation have been long gone. Grummia 16:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) (RE)Alliance. Hello, Ivan, I will consider your alliance proposal once you answer a few questions. First off what is your econimcs style? What is your philosophy on war? How serious are you about your "micronation"? One more question. Will you use our calendar? ~~Leaders of Treznabed Thanks! Thank you for updating my Wikia page to the British site. What a pleasant surprise! :) Grummia 02:54, December 12, 2011 (UTC) (Re)Alliance 1. Are you communistic Economics, or Capitolist Economics? 2.Good I do Not like war. 3.Great nice to see some one who is serious. 4. Very well I can except that. Once you tell me what you say about number one I will give you a response ~~Leader of Treznabed. Alliance Dear Leader of the Union of Asermia, I agree that we should begin diplomatic relations immediately, and should be firm national friends. I hope to hear from you soon. Kindest regards, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 21:07, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Alliance Then by that passage of note, I will firmly anote that you are an alliance of the Great Nation there of the United Districts of Treznabed. -Leader of Treznabed. Thank you for that building render it really tells what I'm think about. GalvinNerth 01:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for reorganising the states for me, I was half asleep when I did that, so yeah I was out of my mind. GalvinNerth 03:57, December 14, 2011 (UTC) So hmmm..... you have a skype or something? Thanks Thank you very much for that help on the highpoint. Okay, well here it shall be.